leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Altaria (Pokémon)
|} Altaria (Japanese: チルタリス Tyltalis) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 35. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Altaria using the Altarianite. Biology Altaria is a blue, avian Pokémon. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones. Mega Altaria has more extensive cloud-like plumage, with a large, fluffy mass extending from its back. The feathers have grown as a self-protective measure, and they glimmer with an iridescent sheen. Its cottony wings are more distinct than in its base form, and its blue belly is now exposed. Additional fluff surrounds its neck like a collar, and its head is adorned with a hat-like crest. A single, small feather curls out from its forehead, though its facial features are unchanged. Its tail feathers have grown into a long, wavy streamer, with three longer central plumes. Mega Altaria's singing voice is even more beautiful than that of its regular form. It is known for its sociable personality and is not timid.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-altaria This Pokémon uses its wings to catch updrafts and soar across the sky. It gracefully glides through the clouds, often while singing or humming in a soprano voice. Its voice seems to have special properties which induce a dreamy state for listeners. Altaria can be very affectionate, enveloping people it has bonded with in its cotton-like wings. Altaria is often found living in , though it also inhabits mountain ranges. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Winona's Altaria Winona's Altaria appeared in Sky High Gym Battle!. It faced off against Ash's Grovyle during 's Gym against Winona, and won. Other An Altaria appeared in Vanity Affair, under the ownership of Drake. It battled Ash's Grovyle and easily won due to its type advantage. A flock of Altaria appeared in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1). The Altaria's sense of direction had gone haywire, so Solana captured one of them with her Capture Styler to put them back in order. A 's Altaria appeared in A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!, where it was being by Wilma. Because of its great power, it was captured by , but it managed to damage their machine to the point where it was unable to move. It was then rescued by . An Altaria appeared in Last Call — First Round!, under the ownership of Nando. It first participated in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It performed alongside his and helped Nando advance to the Contest Battles. Two Altaria appeared in a flashback in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!. One of them was a Pokémon that students from the Opelucid Academy could borrow in order to learn how to battle. The other was one of the Pokémon that had befriended. A Trainer's Altaria appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Sky Relay. Jessie's Pumpkaboo was found to have stowed away to take advantage and give a lead in the race. An Altaria appeared in A League of His Own!, under the ownership of Titus. It was used in the Lumiose Conference, but was easily defeated after Ash's Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja and used . The Ultra Guardians have a Ride Altaria, which uses during their missions, as first seen in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!. Minor appearances Multiple Altaria debuted in Jirachi: Wish Maker as some of the Pokémon that lived in Forina, 's home. Multiple Altaria made its main series debut in True Blue Swablu, where they were members of the flock that an injured Swablu belonged to. An Altaria appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. An Altaria had a cameo appearance in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. It was seen in a flock with some Swablu, living in the Tree of Beginning. An Altaria appeared in New Plot, Odd Lot!, under the ownership of a competing in the . A group of Altaria, , , , and helped Jack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. A Coordinator's Altaria appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. Multiple Altaria made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Multiple Altaria appeared in Butterfree and Me! as residents of Wayfarer Island. Multiple Altaria appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, and three were among the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. Pokédex entries . It uses its fluffy wings to catch updrafts and is known for its beautiful .}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Altaria appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . It was seen participating in a alongside May and Mega . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Winona of the Fortree Gym has an Altaria as her main Pokémon, much as in the games. It was briefly seen carrying Winona and Flannery to the Weather Institute after Norman's battle with in Hanging Around With Slaking III, but wasn't seen fighting until I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, where it fought 's Chic and managed to win even after the latter evolved into a . An Altaria was one of 's opponents in the Normal Rank Beauty Contest in Verdanturf Town in Mind-Boggling with Medicham. Lisia also owns an Altaria nicknamed Ali, who first appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 0. In Omega Alpha Adventure 4, an Altaria was silhouetted in 's explanation about the Draconid people. An Altaria appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 16 under the ownership of . In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga An Altaria appeared in Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} , , Abundant Shrine, Nature Preserve}} |} |} }} }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 64, Forever Level 14, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins}} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain (post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy (Boss), Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 118}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 22: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |Dragon Week Altaria|English|United States|45|September 29 to October 3, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Altaria}} |Mega Campaign Altaria|All|Japan|100|January 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Altaria}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Altaria|Japanese|PGL|35|November 18, 2011 to November 30, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Altaria}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Altaria Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Mega Altaria Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if used by Mega Altaria because of its Ability, . By leveling up |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||'}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10|* |}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- s and . }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=334 |name2=Altaria |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon have the same Egg Group combination as Altaria and its . In this case, they are included in both the and Egg Groups. * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Mega Altaria. ** It is also the only Pokémon weak to Fairy-type moves, and the only Pokémon immune to Dragon-type moves. * Altaria is the quickest Dragon-type Pokémon to reach level 100, needing only 600,000 experience points to do so. Origin Altaria is likely based on a , a Chinese legendary bird of enormous size, said to travel 3000 in one flap of its mighty, cloud-like wings. It is often portrayed as having a fish's head and whiskers. The shape of the fluff on Mega Altaria's head may draw inspiration from s. Name origin Altaria is a combination of (Spanish and Italian for high) or altus (Latin for high) and aria (Italian for air). in music can refer to expressive melody, relating to Altaria's singing abilities. It may also refer to the star , the brightest star in the constellation , the Eagle. Tyltalis may refer to —also known as Epsilon Draconis—a star in the constellation , the Dragon. It may also be a reference to the play L'Oiseau Bleu ( ) by Belgian playwright . The story is about two siblings, Mytyl and Tyltyl (ミチル Michiru and チルチル Chiruchiru in the Japanese translation of the play), who are tasked with finding the "blue bird of happiness." In other languages and Tyltyl |fr=Altaria|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Altaria|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Altaria|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Altaria|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파비코리 Pavicori|komeaning=From , , , and possibly a corruption of beak and |zh_cmn=七夕青鳥 / 七夕青鸟 Qīxìqīngniǎo |zh_cmnmeaning=From and . The Qixi Festival originated from the tale of , a love story featuring two characters symbolized by the stars and . |zh_yue=七夕青鳥 Chātjihkchēngníuh|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |hi=अल्टारीआ Altaria|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Алтария Altariya|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Winona's Altaria Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Altaria es:Altaria fr:Altaria it:Altaria ja:チルタリス zh:七夕青鸟